


It's been a while

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Hard Rock RPF, Rock Music RPF, Slash (Musician)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Y/N and Slash make up for the time lost while he was on tour at a bar.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Original Character(s), Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Kudos: 3





	It's been a while

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hi! in one of your one shots on saturday it was slash and y/n having sex in a car, and at one point she said she was going to sit on his lap to make him realise she wanst wearing underwear if he took too long, i was wondering if you could make a small one-shot of y/n sitting on slashs lap at a club and him realising shes not wearing any underwear and maybe fooling around? only if you have time, or when you have time, thank you (:  
> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

It had been a while since Slash and Y/N had some time to themselves. Both their work schedules had been chaotic, with him needing to focus on Guns N’ Roses’ double album and Y/N’s work going through a rough period. It had been impossible for them to spend some quality time together in the last six weeks, but this night they finally had some time. 

Y/N’s routine was finally back to normal, which meant she had the energy to accompany Slash to a party held by the band. She had dressed up like she hadn’t done in a very long time, and was determined to finally have some _alone time_ with Slash. It didn’t necessarily need to be alone as long as they weren’t interrupted… 

They had gone to dinner with Duff and his girlfriend before all four of them drove to the party. It had felt good to relax with their friends for a while and get his mind off the album, but Y/N was growing needier by the second. Watching Slash smiling, relaxed, leaning against the back of the chair in his tight leather pants and a dark, loose tee was too much to handle after so long without being properly touched.

As they settled at the bar, conversation still going easy and happy, Y/N made herself comfortable on the seat by Slash’s side. She ordered a few drinks to get some liquid courage flowing, and Slash accompanied her, a burning hand resting on the inside of her thigh.

In order to spice things up a little tonight, Y/N had “forgotten" her underwear. Slash had already noticed the lack of a bra, which had helped Slash Jr. (as he so proudly called his dick) be even more interested. He was already getting hard when he saw her dressed up, but the more details he noticed, the harder he got.

Y/N’s original plan was that at some point Slash would stroke his hand up her thigh, like he always did, and eventually get close enough to notice how bare she was. But his hand was not moving, and she was growing needier by the second, so she took the matters into her own hands.

She downed her last drink and turned her head to him, pressing soft, teasing kisses to his neck and ear lobe. He had a small half-smirk half-smile on his lips, keeping his touch innocent on her knee.

Her kisses got bolder as time went on, and eventually, he turned to her and pulled her closer, planting his lips against hers.

“God, I missed feeling you…” He moaned softly, running his hands down her back, then up and down her sides and finally stopping on her ass.

“I missed it too, Slash… so much… I hate not having you like this for longer than a day.” She breathed out, rolling her hips slowly on top of him.

Slash smirked. “Depends on the day… sometimes you need me even if I’ve spent hours fucking you…” He said, giving her ass a little squeeze and moving his lips to her neck, teasingly biting and licking.

Y/N blushed a little but didn’t back down. “You’re one to talk… even in your dreams you get hard and moan my name…” She chuckled, referring to a wet dream he had had just a few days prior.

Slash blushed slightly as well, but he knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about around Y/N, so he went on. “That’s cus you’re so hot, sweetheart. I just want you all the time…”

His hands had slipped from her ass and were now moving up her thighs, underneath the dress. He was getting closer to where she ached for him, and eventually reached her waist.

A frown settled on his face for short seconds before a teasing smirk took place again. “Someone forgot their underwear…”

“You always say how much better it looks on the floor of our bedroom.” She smirked back, pecking his lips. “Maybe we should go home and see if you’re telling the truth…” 

Slash chuckled and shook his head. “We’re not leaving. Not right now anyway…” He said, moving his right hand to the middle of her legs.

Y/N bit down on her lower lip and looked around the room briefly. Everyone was involved in a conversation or dancing, the music was loud and everything was dark. _Perfect_.

“Oh, we aren’t? Why not?” She questioned innocently, shifting her hips so he’d have better access.

Slash played along. “We’re having such a good time here. Don’t wanna end it early…”

He leaned forward and kissed her right as he slipped two fingers inside her. He felt her moans more than he heard them, much to his dismay, but he was happy enough feeling her wetness roll down his fingers as he began to thrust.

Six weeks without any touch had taken a toll on her, and he could tell by the way she looked so desperately and lustfully down at him. She moved her hips according to the pace he wanted, her hands tightly holding on to his shoulders.

Slash had a smile on his face as he watched. For him, seeing his wife in the pleasured state she currently found herself in, was the biggest gift he could have asked for and he always took his time memorizing every single detail over and over and thanking his lucky stars that she was in his life.

His smile always ended up making her smile. She would stare back at him, lips parted as moans and ragged breaths left her body, but a smile would be there, and so would a special glow to her eyes.

They were, no doubt, made for each other.

And their bodies agreed.

They felt safe, loved, cared for, and free around each other. It was better than anything they had ever felt, and it reflected on how they were together. Their bodies would almost adapt to each other’s, being turned on by the smallest details and the simplest things.

Which always led to every intimate moment being full of love and lust like no other.

“I love you so much…” She moaned, pressing her lips to his and speeding up her hips as the need grew bigger than she could handle.

“I love you too, baby.” He said against her lips, moving his thumb to her clit and keeping a hand on her lower back to help her keep up the pace.

Her moans grew louder and louder, but no one around them cared much. They kept going, moans and hushed begs and teasing words slipping between them, and eventually, Y/N couldn’t take it anymore.

She cummed, clinging tightly to his body and moaning against his ear, her wetness soaking Slash’s hand all the way down to the bracelets on his wrist.

He let her take her time cooling down, her whiny moans still dripping from her lips like sweet honey and making him so hard it was beginning to hurt.

“I’m all good to go home now… if you can move at all…” He chuckled, noticing how she was already relaxing against him.

“I can, don’t worry. I can always move if it means more sex with you.” She smirked, pressing a small kiss to his lips and fixing herself while she got up.

Slash licked his fingers and cleaned her remaining wetness on his pants before taking her hand and speed walking to the car. They had a lot of lost time to make up for…


End file.
